Plotters comprise a winder tube on which there is wound the sheet material where a drawing or an image is plotted.
For the correct winding of the sheet material, it is necessary to hold the leading end of said sheet material onto said winder tube.
Today no holding system specifically made for this application is known, rather any conventional holding means, such as adhesive tape, for example, is commonly used.
The use of adhesive tape has the drawback that it complicates the removal of the sheet material from the winder tube once the plotting operation has ended due to two main reasons:
First, it is necessary to peel the adhesive tape off the winder tube, which is not simple since there may be several layers of sheet material on said adhesive tape.
Furthermore, there is no gap between the winder tube and the sheet material and, if the reel of sheet material is very thick, the pressure between said winder tube and the sheet material may be high, making the removal of the reel of sheet material from the winder tube difficult.
Therefore, there is an obvious need for a holding system for holding sheet material especially designed for use with plotters, which allows an easy holding and removal of the sheet material.